


Mr. & Mr. Rogers's A-Z Guide of Love

by orphan_account



Series: American Beauty Steve Rogers & American Psycho Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Modern Day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, lots of fluff, no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A-Z thing, different little fluffy prompts that all involve Steve and Bucky as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mr. Rogers's A-Z Guide of Love

**A is for Artwork**

Some things never change, and one thing that has stayed true throughout the decades is that Bucky was a slut for Steve's art. 

Bucky can remember when he would sit in the window sill of their old Brooklyn place, sun shining on his straw blond hair, his fingers stained with the black of the cheap charcoal with the paper sitting in his lap. Bucky could remember how he would stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating and how when he focused he would go cross eyed slightly, it was the cutest sight Bucky had ever seen and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed that look until he'd seen it once more in their new and modern house that was still in Brooklyn. 

Technically the house wasn't actually theirs, Tony had bought it for them a couple months after Bucky had come back and had started remembering. They figured Bucky would feel safer without a bunch of, practically, strangers surrounding him. He'd lived in the house all alone for a while, just him and his tarnished memories. He'd gotten sick of that petty fast though and Steve had moved in a week later. 

It was a great house, three floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and living room, with a rec room. Steve used his half of the rec room for his painting supplies since it there was a window that looked right over the busy Brooklyn street they lived on. Bucky used his half of the rec room to store his weapons, guns, knives, various other things. Steve had been against it at first, telling him that weapons had no place in their house, but he'd given in once Bucky had given him the puppy dog eyes. On their lazy days off Steve would sit in the window seat, sketching or painting as Bucky polished some of his old weapons. 

Today was one of their lazy days, except that Bucky wasn't polishing any weapons but Steve was still drawing.

It was the middle of April, the golden sunshine was fluttering through the window, bathing Steve's face in a pale golden light as his eyes were trained downwards on the sketchpad sitting in his lap. His calloused hands were holding onto a pencil, the lead brushing against the paper with gentleness. Bucky was sitting in his usual chair, though instead of polishing anything his head was tilted slightly, metal hand resting beneath his chin as he watched Steve work with a smile tugging at his lips. It was just the normality of it all that made Bucky smile, made him think that he and Steve could be normal people for the afternoon.  

"Whatcha staring at me for?" Steve pipped up from his window seat. 

Bucky's eyes snapped into focus, his daydreaming halting as he stared at Steve, pondering the question. Funny how the other man had noticed without even glancing up from his sketchpad.... "Maybe I just like lookin at you." Bucky shot back, holding back a smile. 

Steve finally glanced up from his paper, tilting his head as he arched an eyebrow. His tongue went back into his mouth as his eyes straightened out and he lifted his hands from the pad, his fingers stained black. "Just a simple question Buck, just not used to you staring at me like that." he explained before going back to his drawing. It took a few minutes but eventually his tongue crept back out, sticking out the corner of his mouth as his blue eyes crossed ever so slightly. 

"You know ya look pretty silly when ya stick your tongue out like that." Bucky informed him, his voice teasing as he smiled at the blonde.

"What?" Steve said, obviously only half listening as he continued to draw. 

"When you focus on drawing, your tongue sticks out of the corner of your mouth and you look pretty silly." Bucky clarified, standing up as he spoke.

Now did Steve glance up from his art, his tongue going back into his mouth as he smiled shyly, god Bucky loved when he smiled like that. "Do I? I never really notice..." he admitted, trailing off as Bucky came to stand by him. 

He moved the drawing to the side slightly, pressing it against his shirt so Bucky couldn't see what he'd been working on. "Go sit down." he spoke again, pushing Bucky away lightly with his free hand. 

Bucky only smirked slightly in return catching Steve's arm with his own as he looked down at the blonde who was glaring at him. "Come on Stevie," he spoke, "Let me see whatcha been drawing." he said, leaning down slightly so that his lips were inches from Steve's as he tempted a kiss. 

Steve to his credit was doing better then normal, instead of giving in and taking the kiss he leans back slightly, pressed against the window as the sunlight flutters in around him. "Nope." he says, shaking his head as he pops his 'p' loudly because he knows it annoys the hell out of Bucky. 

"Oh don't be like that, you know I love your art." Bucky said, still holding onto Steve's hand as he leaned in once more. Steve had winnower to go now. He could show Bucky the picture and take the kiss or... yea that was the only option because Bucky wasn't leaving until he saw the picture. 

"No! You can't see it yet Buck, I'm not done with it." Steve told him, leaning against the window as he held onto the picture tightly. 

"Alright fine." Bucky conceded, letting Steve's hand drop from his own as he leaned back again. 

Steve gave a small smile of triumph, sitting back up in his seat before he was caught off guard by Bucky's lips against his. Bucky pressed himself against Steve, turning his head slightly so that they were kissing straight on. Steve was now pressed against the wall, hand going limp from the picture as Bucky grabbed it, jumping backwards as he gave his own grin of triumph. 

"Bucky that is so unfair!" Steve cried, jumping up as he went to grab the picture from Bucky's hand once more. 

Bucky only shook his head, laughing slightly as he danced away from Steve's grip. The blonde only chases him, the two soon running around the house as Bucky laughed and Steve yelled at him. Finally though Steve collapsed on the couch, shaking his head as he called Bucky a number of names under his breath, some of which were in French. Thanks to Frenchie, he'd been the one who'd taught Steve how to cuss in another language. 

"Language Stevie. Language." Bucky chastised him, standing behind the couch as he looked down at Steve who only glared back at him.  "Now, let's see what you've drawn." Bucky said, holding the paper in front of him as Steve shook his head. 

The picture was.... astonishing to say the least. Steve had been working on it for hours, Bucky having only watched the last hour or so of the blonde's work. The corners of the paper were wrinkled slightly from Bucky running around the house but other then that it was still perfect in every way. It's three quarters of the way done, but Bucky can still tell  who it is and he can still say without a doubt that it's the best picture he's ever seen. 

It's very clearly Bucky. The pencil marks are gentle and light, outlining Bucky's round head while his curtain of brown hair hangs around his face, some stray strands falling onto his eyes. The eyes themselves are amazing. Slightly round bright grey eyes, that even though they're on paper, Bucky could swear he could see the happiness in them. The small smile tugging at paper him's lips. Bucky felt as if he were looking through a mirror. 

"Steve... this... this is.." Bucky said, stumbling over the words as he tried to figure out what would describe the absouetle beauty of the drawing.

Steve sighed slightly, rolling off the couch as he stood up. "It's horrible, I know." Steve supplied miserably, misinterpreting Bucky's lack of words.

"No!" Bucky cried, his voice fierce as he grabbed Steve's arm and preventing him from leaving. "Stevie this... this is absouetle amazing. It's, it's perfect! Steve this is absouetle astonishing." he told him, holding onto the picture as he looked at Steve with wide brown eyes. He had no clue his partner was this good at drawing, at art in general.

"Yea yea whatever Buck." Steve muttered in return, taking the picture away as he tucked it into his pocket quietly.  

"I mean it Stevie. I love your artwork." Bucky told him earnestly, leaning across the couch to take the blonde man's jaw in his hand, turning so that they were facing each other. "I love your art." he repeated, "Almost as much as I love you." Bucky revealed with a devilish grin.

Steve smiled slightly, his cheeks turning faintly pink before Bucky closed the distance between them, their lips pressing against each other as they both sighed in contentment. Happy to be together, in each others arms, all thanks to some art. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Have a nice day, and feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I plan on updating once a week, maybe twice if I can get the time


End file.
